


Inner thoughts

by Saku015



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Izaya Being Izaya (Durarara!!), M/M, Pre-Canon, Raijin Days, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya's first meeting through Izaya's eyes with a small twist at the end.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960663
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Inner thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: First meeting.

His humans were so predictable on the first day of their high school lives. Before stepping out of the house, he had already known everything about them. How their palms would sweat. How they would try to hide their nervousness by talking to each other. How they would smile at each other to make life-long friendships… It was so boring!

Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of one who stood out the crowd so much that it was painful for the eyes. He had blond hair and a not so muscular body, but you could see how big strength hid underneath that uniform. He looked up, maybe to try and calm down – and their eyes met. Izaya smiled at him. 

He knew how captivating he was and did not want to be bored on his first day, but his eyebrows frowned because of a thought. As he was looking into the stranger's eyes… He felt as if they had met somewhere before. He almost shook his head. He knew that he would have never forgotten eyes like those. Suddenly, his heart skipped a beat. The boy who captured his eyes was the one who Shinra told countless stories about and showed a photo: Shizuo Heiwajima.

A smirk crawled on his face. Seeing that, Shizuo hung his head and hurried into the school. Izaya's smirk widened. He never would have thought that a boy like him would be that pure…

He was sitting on the bench beside the field, watching as the members of the football team were falling from the sky with his mouth slightly open. He was not wrong about Shizuo's strength.

His hands started clapping immediately, making the blond to look at him. His face had an annoyed expression on it, but Izaya knew that he could not be capable of looking anywhere else, but at him. The fact was pleasant, that he had so much power over him…

"This is Izaya Orihara from our junior high," Shinra said, breaking the silence. "And well, he is a really good guy- to be honest, he is not really good at all."

Izaya sighed a little bit annoyed. His friend was a master in choosing the best moments to interrupt.

"That isn't nice, Shinra," Izaya said, closing his eyes. Under his eyelashes, he saw as the edge of Shizuo's mouth twitched, but he bit into it. He had to prevent his thoughts. Biting into those lips… That would be an action that he would do more than anything.

"No, no! I meant that in a good way!" Shinra knew better than anyone that Shizuo had as much impact on Izaya as he had on him… or maybe a lot more.

"You piss me off!" The answer came harshly.

Izaya almost laughed out loud. His Shizu-chan could be really funny sometimes. Wait a minute! His Shizu-chan?!

Izaya closed his eyes, then opened one of them again.

"Oh, yeah?" Izaya asked, looking at him with his most seductive look. His Shizu-chan did not turn away, but Izaya could see the reaction of his body. "Too bad!" He said and closed his eyes. His next step had to be a bang. "I was thinking that you and I could have some real fun together," he said, winking at him.

"Shut up!" Came the embarrassed answer towards the other teen.

His wink had its effect. Shizu-chan's body froze and his cheeks reddened. No matter how fast he had turned away, Izaya saw it and wanted to jump up and down because of the sudden butterflies in his stomach. He could make him blush, so some kind of connection started to be forming between them.

"Now, you do not have to gonna be like that, Shizuo." Izaya saw how fast Shizu-chan turned towards him and the movement as he rubbed his legs together because of discomfort. A big smile appeared on his face – which could have annoyed the other, because in the next moment the bench was destroyed underneath him.

"AH!" Shinra squeaked in surprise, because of Shizu-chan's sudden violent action towards Izaya.  
Izaya saw as Shizu-chan looked all directions to find him. A grin crawled on his face. If he wanted to find him that much he would help him in it eagerly.

He appeared behind him, which made the other to turn around. They were so close that their chests almost touched. Shizu-chan breathed in and a little moan left his lips. Izaya's eyes widened. Every cell in his body screamed for hearing that voice over and over again until his dying day.

That's why he forgot to pay attention how hard he was grabbing his pocket knife in his hand.

"Hgh!" Shizuo growled in pain as the weapon cut his chest open. He stumbled back and looked at his wound.

Izaya immediately felt guilty. He did not plan to hurt his Shizu-chan that bad. He only wanted to cut his shirt up – nothing more. All in all, he could not fall out of his character, so he pointed his knife towards Shizu-chan.

"See? Isn't this a blast?" He asked, grinning, then his eyes turned towards those two sensitive spots on Shizu-chan's chest. 

He realized that and pulled his shirt together to hide them away from his eyes, scowling. Izaya almost licked his lips, but it was clear that it would be the worst movement he could do in that situation.

Instead of that, ignoring Shinra's little giggle, he stepped forward and was in front of Shizu-chan once again in one day. Shizu-chan gasped, because of the surprise. Izaya leaned close to his lips – so close that Shizu-chan could feel his breath on them.

"Stop scowling, Shizu-chan," he said, smiling. "Blushing makes you look cuter," he whispered, placing a soft kiss on them.

He wanted to show him that he would be the most caring lover he ever had.


End file.
